prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Laurel Van Ness
| birth_place = Victoria, British Columbia | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Lance Storm | debut = May 31, 2014 | retired = }} Chelsea Anne Green (April 4, 1991) is a Canadian professional wrestler currently signed to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) in her second tenure, appearing on the NXT developmental brand. Green was a contestant on WWE Tough Enough VI after being brought on as a replacement for Dianna Dahlgren. She also appeared on Raw as Daniel Bryan's physical therapist, "Megan Miller". She was eliminated seventh on Season 6 of Tough Enough. Green was previously signed to Impact Wrestling under the ring name Laurel Van Ness. Professional wrestling career Independent circuit (2014–2016) Under the ring name Jaida, she wrestled on for Elite Canadian Championship Wrestling. Her first match on May 31, 2014, at ECCW Better Than You. She teamed with Brady Malibu & MR2 in a losing six-man tag match against Billy Suede, Kenny Lush & Nicole Matthews. She next joined a Women's title tournament, winning the first round against Kaitlin Diamond. On December 8, 2014, at the conclusion of the Women's title tournament held at ECCW Payoff, she defeated Kate Carney in the semi-finals. In 2016, Green toured Japan twice for World Wonder Ring Stardom. Her first tour being three months long, cut short by a broken collarbone while wrestling in India. Green's second tour of Japan was in late 2016, where she teamed with Santana Garrett for the 2016 Goddesses of Stardom Tag League. During this tour, Green also challenged Wonder Of Stardom Champion Kairi Hojo to a match where Green lost to Hojo's diving elbow in a 15-minute match. Green was undefeated in singles bouts in Japan, prior to her loss to Hojo. Queens of Combat 17 on February 18, 2017 saw the start of the QOC Tag Team Championship tournament to crown the first QOC Tag Team Champions. Van Ness teamed with Taeler Hendrix and defeated Aja Perera and Kiera Hogan in the first round. At Queens of Combat 18, also on February 18, they defeated Nevaeh and Rachael Ellering in the semi-finals. Hendrix and Van Ness defeated The Lucha Sisters (Leva Bates & Mia Yim) to become the first QOC Tag Team Champions. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2014–2015) During the feud between Brie Bella and Stephanie McMahon, Van Ness appeared on the August 11, 2014 episode of Raw as Megan Miller portraying Daniel Bryan's physical therapist, where she confessed having an affair with him before an infuriated Brie stormed into the ring slapped her and attacked McMahon. In 2015, Chelsea reappeared under her real name, as a contestant on the sixth season of the re-launched Tough Enough finishing in fourth place for the females. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / Impact Wrestling Various storylines (2016–2017) On January 7, 2016, Green made her TNA debut under the ring name Chelsea, losing to Jade. The following night on January 8 at TNA One Night Only: Live!, she wrestled in a #1 contenders gauntlet battle royal match for the TNA Knockouts Championship, entering the ongoing match at number four before being eliminated by Awesome Kong. In June, Green officially signed with TNA. She made her televised debut as a heel on the September 29 episode of Impact Wrestling under the new ring name Laurel Van Ness, defeating Madison Rayne. On the October 20 episode of Impact Wrestling, Van Ness attacked Allie which lead to a match between the two where Van Ness was victorious. She attacked Allie again the following week, which led to another match between the two on the December 8 episode of Impact Wrestling, Van Ness was defeated. In late 2016, Van Ness formed an on-screen relationship with Braxton Sutter. On February 23, 2017, the two were set to marry until Van Ness got rejected by Sutter during their wedding when he professed that he was in love with Allie (who is Sutter's legitimate wife). The following week of Impact Wrestling, the Lady Squad quietly disbanded when former leader Maria's contract expired. Psycho gimmick, Impact Knockouts Champion and departure (2017–2018) In March, Van Ness started a maniacal gimmick, competing in her trashed wedding dress and make-up, wrestling barefoot and carrying a wine bottle. Grado tried to propose to her on July 27, however he was interrupted by Kongo Kong. On the August 24 episode of Impact, Van Ness came out all cleaned up, during Grado's deportation farewell address. She then took out a ring, asked Grado if he wanted to marry her and he said yes, establishing herself as a face for the first time in her TNA career. After Grado found out that Van Ness was Canadian however, he called off the wedding on the September 7 episode of Impact. Van Ness began turning heel when she reverted to her psychotic gimmick, which later included going out in the crowd and campaigning for a husband. On November 5, at Bound for Glory, Van Ness cemented herself as a villainess once again when she attacked Grado during his Monster's Ball match against Abyss, only to be on the receiving end of Rosemary's mist. On the November 30 episode Impact, Van Ness competed in a triple threat match against KC Spinelli and Madison Rayne to determine the contender for the vacant Impact Knockouts Championship, in which she was victorious and advance to the match for the title, at this point she also returned to her normal ring gear leaving the wedding dress but continuing with her psychotic gimmick. On the December 14 episode of Impact, Van Ness defeated Rosemary in the finals to become the new Knockouts Champion. Reportedly, after winning the title, Green asked for her release from Impact Wrestling, but the company turned down to release her with the title. On January 15, 2018, Van Ness was officially released from Impact Wrestling after finishing out the January 2018 tapings, where she lost the championship to Allie. By July 7, Van Ness wrestled her final match at RISE 9: RISE Of The Knockouts in a Tag Team Four-Way Elimination match for the Guardians Of RISE Championship. Lucha Underground (2018) Green debuted during the 4th season tapings on February 25, 2018 and was involved in a Fatal 4 Way with Jeremiah Crane (Sami Callihan), Exolicious (Sonny Kiss) and Marty "The Moth" Martinez. Return to WWE (2018-present) It was reported October 17, 2018, that WWE signed a total of seven athletes to train at the WWE Performance Center. Among them, Green was signed. Green made her NXT in-ring debut during the October 26 house show, using her familiar psychotic gimmick in a losing effort against Deonna Purrazzo. Personal life Green cited that she watched WWE in elementary school, and that growing up her favorite wrestlers were *Kelly Kelly*, Bret Hart, Stone Cold Steve Austin, and Trish Stratus. Green says that Lance Storm and Billy Gunn are the most influential people in her career and that she took her first bump in Storm's ring. Green said she loved working with Gail Kim at Impact Wrestling. In April 2017, it was revealed that she is dating fellow professional wrestler Zack Ryder. Two years later in April 2019, it was announced the couple are engaged. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Running Curb Stomp **U''nprettier'' (Modified double underhook facebuster) *'Signature moves' **Figure-four headscissors **Legsweep DDT **Missile dropkick **Bicycle Kick **Neck snap **Second rope sunset flip **Spear **Springboard hurricanrana **Springboard armdrag **Bull Hammer (after drinking) **Canadian Destroyer **Broski Boot **Zack Attack *'Managers' **Maria Kanellis **Allie *'Nicknames' ** "LVN" ** "Hot Mess" ** "The Lunatic Lush" *'Entrance themes' **"Diva" by Beyoncé (ECCW; June 28, 2014 – May 1, 2015) **"Bang Bang by Jessie J, Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj (Independent circuit; March 6, 2015 – November 11, 2016) **'"Cherry Pie"' by Warrant (Independent circuit; April 16, 2016 – present) **'"Forever in My Dreams"' by Two Steps from Hell (TNA; May 17, 2016 – 2017; used as a member of the Lady Squad) Championships and accomplishments *'All-Star Wrestling' :*ASW Women's Championship (1 time) *'Queens Of Combat' :*QOC Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Taeler Hendrix *'Impact Wrestling' :*Impact Knockouts Championship (1 time) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Ranked No. 26 of the top 50 female singles wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 in 2017 *'Pro Wrestling 2.0' **PW2.0 Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Santana Garrett External links * Profile * Facebook (1) * Facebook (2) * Profile Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:WWE Tough Enough contestants Category:British Columbia wrestlers Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Living people Category:Queens Of Combat alumni Category:All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:1991 births Category:2014 debuts Category:Global Force Wrestling alumni Category:Tried-N-True Pro Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleCircus alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling Show alumni Category:Big West Wrestling alumni Category:Dynamite Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Girl Fight Wrestling alumni Category:Gold Rush Pro Wrestling alumni Category:High Impact Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:Monster Factory Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling 2.0 alumni Category:RISE Wrestling alumni Category:SHINE Wrestling alumni Category:The Crash alumni Category:WrestleCade alumni Category:WrestlePro alumni Category:QOC Tag Team champions Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Major League Wrestling alumni Category:Metroplex Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Independent Wrestling alumni Category:TNA Women's Knockout Champions Category:Warrior Wrestling alumni Category:Bar Wrestling alumni Category:Lucha Underground alumni Category:World Wonder Ring Stardom alumni Category:WWE NXT current roster Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster